Never Left Behind
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Jill has been attacked by the Moroi Dissidents, and she's slowly dying. This is my look on the making of the bond between Jill & Adrian.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the amazing Richelle Mead.**

* * *

There was a small amount of figures creating a crowd over by the Royal buildings within the Court. Adrian thought nothing of it at first, it was a normal occurrence that something was going on at the Court. Whether it be a political debate or just no-good Moroi and Dhampirs arguing, but this time Adrian noticed the energy in the air was different. To put it plainly, there was no energy, it had all been sucked out. Out of pure curiosity, he headed in the direction of the mass of people creating a crowd around-he squinted his eyes, then came up short-a body. There was a body on the floor, with Dhampirs and Moroi alike milling around trying to help. As he got closer, he stopped dead in his tracks, he knew that face. At that he forgot everything, and ran across the courtyard, and pushed his way through the barrier of bodies. He crumpled to his knees. It was Jill. His Jailbait. The girl he regarded as a sister.

Everything around him was moving in slow motion, he could feel all the emotions rush to him all at once. The darkness of spirit taking him over, the light of the rest of the world balancing it out. He glanced down at Jill, blood was spilling from his chest covering her white shirt in a horrible red stain, her eyes were open wide and her face was covered in scratches. As were her arms and her hair was a complete mess. She didn't look like his Jailbait and it broke his heart in two. She was still breathing a little, not much though. He watched as a Dhampir was pressing rags against the gaping cut, then Jill's eyes caught his and he caught the flash of recognition. Her voice came out croaky, followed by blood.

"Adrian.." That did it for him, tears fell from his eyes. He always swore he'd never cry, but this was heartbreaking. That was when Eddie broke through the crowd. Adrian looked up, a sudden flare of anger burst through him.

"Where have you been?! Why didn't you help her?" Eddie blanched, looking distraught and completely helpless, Adrian regretted his words straight away.

"Adrian, I swear I tried to help her. I couldn't get to her quick enough." He stood beside Adrian . He nodded and looked up at Eddie. When he looked back at Jill, he could of swore he saw a small smile, pull at the side of her lips. A smile to tell her everything was okay, and she was more than happy they were there with her, as she took her last breath. Which was exactly what she did. She breathed out, but never back in.

* * *

Adrian looked up at Eddie, who had tears falling down his cheeks. It was strange to see a Dhampir cry, they were suppose to be the brave protectors, but even he knew how Eddie felt about Jill. He whisper shouted up to him.

"Clear the courtyard, get all of these Dhampirs and Moroi away, Eddie." Eddie looked confused and didn't make a move. Adrian's anger and sadness flared.

"JUST DO IT CASTILE!" He watched as Eddie began to usher the crowds away, then leant and took Jill's hand. It was as cold as ice. All of this because of her half-sister being Queen, where people so inhumane that they had to go and kill an innocent little girl. He knew Jill wouldn't of hurt a fly, but she would of put up a fight, and he could see that from how she looked. When Eddie returned, he knelt down beside Adrian.

"Adrian, we have to move her. She can't stay here." Adrian didn't look up, he kept staring at Jill. This wasn't fair and he'd do anything in his power to bring her back. It wasn't her time to go.

"Eddie, just sit and be silent please." Eddie did just that, watching Adrian's every move. Then he took both her arms in his.

The spirit within him started spiralling away from his core, through his heart and down his arms, leaving at his fingertips. The power seeping into Jill's body, he could feel the spirit feeling around for her heart, trying to find its way. He tightened his grip, and suddenly felt the spirit click, like a key would in a lock. It'd found her heart. The darkness began shrouding around his vision, and a loophole began forming inside of her. Her cuts and colour began coming back, her pale complexion came back, as did he rose cheeks and lips. The gaping cut on her chest had closed up too. Then suddenly her eyes sprang open, staring at Adrian's. The loophole got bigger, he knew what he'd done. They were bonded, and he could tell she could read his mind and emotions. He heard Eddie gasp beside him, as he let go of her arms, and fell back against the concrete. Adrian watched as Eddie enveloped her in a bear hug, holding her tight as if she was going to disappear. He would give anything for a love like that. Then he heard her voice.

"Adrian, why did you do that? It's not that I'm not grateful, I am. Just that takes so much emotion and energy to do. Rose told me about it with Lissa." Adrian smiled, the best he could in his state.

"Jill. Jailbait. You're like a sister to me, and I couldn't live with myself if I just let you die. You mean more than you will ever know to me. You're family to me, I will do everything in my power to protect you, for as long as you shall live." Jill was smiling and had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Adrian, you're like a big brother to me, but you know we're bonded now. People can't know about that, it'll cause more havoc than needed." Adrian smirked and looked at them both.

"Well I think we're safe, because it doesn't look like Eddie is going to say anything, nor are you or me. Come here." Jill crawled over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, just as he wrapped his around her, tight. He was frightened she could slip away at any moment.

"We're bonded, but it makes no difference. You're still my Jailbait and I'll always be your big brother Adrian. No matter what, okay?" She nodded and smiled at him. Then held herself tighter against his chest, murmuring _'thank you_' over and over again. Adrian was completely content and happy that she was safe. Not to mention, he was more than happy that out of everyone in the whole world, he was bonded to Jill. She'd always be a important part of his life. He'd never leave her behind, he'd move mountains for this girl.

* * *

**Review please! :)**


End file.
